1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In the existing transistor, a semiconductor layer is often made of an amorphous metal oxide semiconductor material in replacement of an amorphous silicon material, so as to form the so-called metal oxide transistor. For instance, a conventional metal oxide transistor has favorable carrier mobility and operating stability in comparison with the amorphous silicon transistor, and relevant processes of manufacturing the conventional metal oxide transistor may be performed under room temperature. Hence, the metal oxide transistor has become one of the research and development topics in the industry.
In the process of designing the metal oxide transistor, the way to maintain a ratio of oxygen to other chemical elements in the semiconductor layer is one of the major issues to be resolved at present. During the manufacturing process of the transistor, oxygen in the semiconductor layer may disappear due to vapor deposition, etching, and so on, which further results in the reduction of the driving capability of the transistor. Namely, if it is likely to maintain the oxygen concentration of the semiconductor layer, performance of the metal oxide transistor is not deteriorated in the manufacturing process. Besides, the photosensitivity of the metal oxide material may affect the electrical properties and the reliability of the metal oxide transistor. Said two issues are challenges faced by a number of manufacturers during fabrication of the metal oxide transistor.